


El Despertar

by yvarlcris



Series: Pequeños Descubrimientos [28]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: M/M, Sex, Slash
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-16
Updated: 2012-03-16
Packaged: 2017-11-02 00:59:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/363261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yvarlcris/pseuds/yvarlcris
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"¿Y él qué le iba a decir? No pensaba excusarse en el alcohol, éste solo le había desinhibido, haciéndole realizar acciones que anhelaba pero que no se atrevía a ejecutar. Tampoco iba a admitir que había sido un error, lo único erróneo había sido esperar tanto."</p>
            </blockquote>





	El Despertar

**Author's Note:**

> Hemos llegado al final de la serie.
> 
> Aunque algo me dice que más que un final es un hasta luego, es decir, creo que aún queda yvarlcris para rato, ya que tengo nuevas ideas rondándome la cabeza y estoy ansiosa por compartirlas. Sólo necesito algo más de tiempo para escribirlas
> 
> Pro supuesto, los personajes no me pertenecen

 

Steve se despertó desorientado y con un dolor de cabeza de mil demonios. Abrió los ojos al sentir un cuerpo presionado contra el suyo y a penas fue capaz de contener la exclamación que se asomó a sus labios mientras notaba cómo su rostro comenzaba a enrojecer conforme los recuerdos de la noche anterior iban recreándose en su mente. Recordaba la sensación de su mano en contacto con ciertas partes del cuerpo de su amigo y, con horror, cada imagen conducía a otra cada vez más comprometedora.

No podía evitar pensar que había sido una sensación agradable, pero reconocía que había sobrepasado los límites y sintió pena por Danny quien, con total seguridad, había pasado unos momentos verdaderamente incómodos tratando de ser educado con su borracho compañero y jefe y procurando no darle una bofetada en aquel mismo lugar. Con amargura, supo que esta vez las cosas serían diferentes, Danny era demasiado bueno como para no querer discutir con un Steve bebido, pero hoy le pediría explicaciones y posiblemente la cosas acabase mal.

¿Y él qué le iba a decir? No pensaba excusarse en el alcohol, éste solo le había desinhibido, haciéndole realizar acciones que anhelaba pero que no se atrevía a ejecutar. Tampoco iba a admitir que había sido un error, lo único erróneo había sido esperar tanto.

Sintió deseos de salir corriendo y no volver hasta que estuviese seguro de que el rubio se hubiese marchado, pero, la verdad, esa no era opción para un SEAL que se vanagloriaba de no temerle a prácticamente nada. Además, el vago recuerdo del policía respondiendo a su beso con deseo le daba un poco de esperanza. Por supuesto, en ese momento no estaba muy seguro de si aquello había sucedido de verdad o había sido una fantasía provocada por su estado de embriaguez.

-Oh, Dios… ¿qué voy a hacer?- gimió sin poder contenerse.

Danny se despertó y se encontró cara a cara con la horrorizada expresión del moreno.

-Escucha, Steve, lo siento. Simplemente no pude…

-Danny, no eres tú quien debe disculparse, si no recuerdo mal.- ante las palabras de marine, el rubio sonrió y Steve sintió la necesidad de besarlo de nuevo.- ¿Estamos bien?

-Dímelo tú, que eres el que parece que está a punto de salir corriendo.

El comandante se aclaró la garganta.

-¿Quién, yo?- disimuló-. Creí que me gritarías, que me pegarías un puñetazo y volverías a gritarme.

El detective volvió a sonreír y negó con la cabeza.

-Entonces- aventuró el moreno-, ¿vamos a hacerlo?

-Ahora estás sereno, supongo que sabes lo que haces.

-Anoche lo sabía, también- apuntó Mcgarrett. Danny sacudió la cabeza una vez más.

-No podía arriesgarme. ¿Y si luego te arrepentías? ¿Y si me acusabas de haberme aprovechado de la situación? ¿Y si te enfadabas y….?- aquí se detuvo y Steve tuvo una sensación de _dejà vu._ Recordaba haber visto a su compañero con una expresión similar en su rostro. Había algo más que Danny no quería decir.

-¿Y qué, Danny?

El policía clavó su mirada, llena de amargura, en los ojos del SEAL, a quien se le rompía el alma al verlo así.

-¿Y si te alejabas de mí y me destrozabas el corazón de nuevo?

-Danno…- Steve rodeó a su compañero con sus brazos, con tanta fuerza que el rubio creyó que se quedaría sin respiración en cualquier momento. Sin embargo, no se quejó, absorbiendo cada momento de ese abrazo y aferrándose a su amigo.

Cómo pasó de un momento tan sumamente intenso a encontrarse de nuevo tumbado en la cama con un frenético SEAL encima intentando arrancarle la camisa, era algo que se escapaba a su entendimiento, pero daba igual. Estaba bien así.

                               *************************

-Mmmm…. Danny.

De todas las expresiones que había imaginado que tendría el marine durante el sexo, desde luego, aquella no era la que se le había pasado por la mente.

Steve estaba ahora arrodillado en la cama y mirándose las rodillas con timidez.

Hasta entonces, el moreno se había mostrado exultante ante la visión que tenía ante él. **_Su Danny_** , a quien tanto había deseado desde hacía mucho tiempo. Había tardado en ser consciente de ello, pero en cuanto lo hizo, se percató de que la presencia del rubio en su vida era como respirar. Sin él no era nada, no estaba completo.

Por supuesto, Danny ya lo había sabido. Desde el preciso instante en que tuvo que decidir entre volver a Jersey o quedarse en aquella isla “infestada de piñas” para ayudarle a él.

El Comandante estaba seguro de que nunca se agradecería lo suficiente. Ahora se daba cuenta de que aquello, más que una acción de amistad, había sido un acto de amor, y pensar en ello hacía que quisiese llorar y reír de felicidad al mismo tiempo. Llenándose su pecho de una agradable sensación de calidez, como si el amor de Danny lo envolviese por completo.

-Oh, Danny. Cuánto tiempo hemos desperdiciado- había dicho sucumbiendo a la pasión y el deseo mientras acariciaba su abdomen y continuaba bajando.

Sin embargo, ahora parecía avergonzado y el policía no comprendía qué era lo que había ocurrido para que se produjese aquel cambio de actitud.

Tal vez se había arrepentido de pronto. Posiblemente el SEAL acabase de recordar que a él le gustaban las mujeres y se estuviese preguntando qué hacía su mano acariciando el erecto miembro de su mejor amigo. El detective se sintió presa del pánico y, posiblemente, éste sentimiento se reflejó en su expresión, porque Steve le sonrió tiernamente y le acarició con cariño antes de depositar un suave beso en sus labios.

-Está todo bien- aseguró-. Sólo quiero pedirte algo.

El rubio se sentía dispuesto a hacer cualquier cosa por el marine en ese momento. Asintió y Steve se ruborizó.

-Quisiera que. Me gustaría. ¿Podrías?

La versión tímida de Steve no dejaba de denternecer al policía.

-Arranca de una vez, Mcgarrett.

-Desearía que me hablases en portugués.

Eso tampoco lo esperaba. El detective le miró sin poder ocultar lo mucho que le divertía aquello.

-¿Me estás pidiendo lo que creo que me pides?

El SEAL asintió sin disimular su vergüenza. Danny levantó el rostro de su amigo, lo besó con pasión en los labios y comenzó a depositar más besos en su cuello mientras lo recostaba contra la cama. Cuando estuvo cerca del oído del marine, comenzó a susurrar.

-  _Então você quer que eu fale contigo em português, hein? Isso te excita?  
Seus desejos são ordens para mim. Eu sou seu fiel servo e minha missão é te  
satisfazer e te fazer feliz. **[1]**_  

-Dios… Danny

-  _Você é tão lindo. Seu corpo é um sonho. Você não tem nem ideia das  
vezes que eu imaginei como seria me perder nele_.[2] – seguía susurrando el policía mientras su mano recorría con pereza el excitado miembro del marine.

Steve no pudo contener un gemido. Danny había abandonado las inmediaciones del oído de su compañero y centró su atención en el pecho del moreno.

\- _Você me faz morrer de vontade de te lamber e beijar todo seu corpo, para  
descobrir qual o seu sabor_.[3]\- ahora su boca estaba cerca de la mano que continuaba administrándole placer. La mano se retiró y Danny se dispuso a sustituírla. El SEAL le detuvo.

-¡Para! Danny, por Dios, para. Si sigues así no creo que aguante.

El rubio sonrió, complacido al saber que simplemente con sus palabras podía conducir al marine a la locura.

-Eso está bien… porque también me apetece ver tu expresión al llegar al orgasmo. _Você me deixa tão excitado. Creio que já não posso esperar  
para te sentir dentro de mim. **[4]**_

-Oh, Danny…

Steve no aguantó más, con un rápido movimiento invirtió las posiciones de forma que él estaba de nuevo encima y comenzó a frotarse contra su amigo, haciendo que los dos gimieran a la vez.

                               **********************************

No había palabras para describir aquello. El SEAL era consciente de que sin Danny nada volvería a ser igual. Sólo él podía hacer que se olvidase del mundo, de todo lo que no fuese sentir el palpitante miembro de su amigo entre sus manos… o en cualquier otra parte de su cuerpo.

Mientras se dejaba llevar por la pasión, no podía dejar de pensar en que, si aquello era un sueño, no quería despertar jamás. La complicidad que tenían ellos dos los hacía increíbles en la cama, o al menos para él así era.

Desde luego, había sido una gran idea hacer que su compañero se mudase a vivir con él. Había conseguido descubrir cosas sobre el policía que jamás hubiese imaginado, pero sobretodo, había hecho el mejor de los descubrimientos. Estaba enamorado y era correspondido.

-Mmmmm… Danny… ¿Qué te parece un baño de espuma?

El rubio soltó una carcajada desde el pecho de Steve, donde estaba apoyado, exhausto tras una intensiva sesión de sexo descontrolado.

-¿Ahora quieres eso? ¿Hay más fantasías tuyas que deba saber?

-Ya te las iré contando a su debido tiempo- dijo el marine, consciente de que si las soltaba todas en ese momento, el policía se preguntaría cuánto tiempo había dedicado a pensar en ello. De hecho, él mismo se lo preguntaba, sabiendo que su subconsciente ya había averiguado mucho antes que él los sentimientos que albergaba hacia su amigo.

-De acuerdo. Luego yo te contaré las mías.

Y Steve no pudo pensar en otra cosa durante las siguientes semanas. Al parecer, aún quedaba mucho por descubrir.

 

                                               FIN

 

* * *

[1] Así que quieres que te hable en portugués, ¿eh? ¿Eso te excita? Tus deseos son órdenes para mí. Soy tu fiel sirviente y mi misión es complacerte y hacerte feliz.

[2] Eres tan hermoso. Tu cuerpo es un sueño. No tienes ni idea de las veces que me he imaginado cómo sería perderme en él.

[3] . Haces que me muera de ganas por lamerte, por besarte por todo el cuerpo, por averiguar a qué sabes.

[4] Me pones tan caliente… Creo que ya no puedo esperar a sentirte dentro de mí.

 


End file.
